Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-35465 (Patent Document 1) discloses a buckle device (buckle support device for automobile) including a buckle body (buckle device) that retains a tongue through which webbing worn across an occupant is inserted. The buckle device described in Patent Document 1 includes the buckle body, an anchor plate that is fixed to a vehicle seat, an inner webbing (coupling member) that connects the buckle body and the anchor plate together, and an inner boot (boot) that is formed in a tube shape, covering the inner webbing. A wire harness that is used to detect, for example, whether or not the buckle body is retaining the tongue is inserted into the inner boot, and one end portion of the wire harness leads out from one end of the inner boot.
The wire harness is fixed to the anchor plate via an outside tape. Movement of the wire harness is accordingly restricted.
However, in the buckle device described in Patent Document 1, it is necessary to wind the outside tape around the wire harness, thereby increasing number of assembly processes of the buckle device.
Moreover, it may occur that the boot that covers the coupling member is bent when fastening and unfastening the webbing. Durability with respect to bending is therefore demanded of boot.